dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Deaths
One one of the distingushing features in Dick FIgures is for main or major characters to die in the episode and then come back to life at the end of the episode as though that death never happened. Dick Figures is notable for it's lack of continuity as usually, none of the events of a previous episode, are continued whether they're deaths of not. The only thing that's ever continued are relationships being started such as Pink and Blue or Red and Stacy. As of deaths, the character who dies most of all the characters of the show is Broseph. He dies in almost every episode he appears in and it is mostly caused by Red in a certain way. He has died so much, that it has become a running gag for him to die which is similar to the deaths of Kenny McCormick from South Park. Interestingly, when the two main characters Red and Blue are in great danger and have very high chances of dying in the episode, they manage to survive the episode see episodes such as Attack of the Pwns, Kung Fu Winners, and Sex Marks the Spot. However, in episodes such as Steakosaurus, Zombies & Shotguns and Das Vidiamond, Red and Blue will survive until the very last second of the episode, where they are killed in a very huge and crazy way which is mostly a big fiery explosion. Characters whose names are in bold text are the characters who die in the entry given. Note: Do not add the deaths of minor or one-off characters here. This is only for the deaths of characters who are majorly significant to the plot of the series. For instance: Don't add the ninjas from Kung Fu Winners, or the man who got shot by a police man in Losing Streakers. Season 1 *Steakosaurus **'Red' and Blue are both crushed by a the dinosaur-killing asteroid at the end of the episode. *OMG **The decapitated head of Pink was seen lying in Blue's bed. However, this was only a dream. *Kitty Amazing **'Mr. Dingleberry' looked at Kitty Amazing directly in the eye and he died. **'Chad Quandt' was killed when Red intentionally exposed him to Kitty Amazing. *Role Playas **Although it did not happen on screen, Lord Tourettes was decapitated by Red as he was seen dragging his bloody head behind him after he sang to them. Season 2 *Zombies & Shotguns **'Lord Tourettes' screamed in joy and jumped into a pile of zombies where he died. **'Fat Ugly Girl' was killed and zombified and then died again when Blue fired a bazooka at her and she blew up in an explosion of fart and blood. **'Pink' was shown as a zombie. **'Broseph' walked up to Red when he was working with a chainsaw and so Red intentionally, chainsawed Broseph through the stomach and killed him. **Although it was not seen on screen, Mr. Dingleberry was shot dead once Red and Blue saw him eating a cinnamon roll which was turning people into zombies. **'Red' and Blue were killed by an army of zombies at the end of the episode. *Butt Genie **'Lord Tourettes' made a wish for a giant pink sparkling donkey shit on his face and so he got just that and when he did, the donkey shit buried and suffocated him. **'Broseph' wished to become ripped and literally got ripped in half. *Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada **'Lord Tourettes' was attacked by people throwing a dicer, a sword, and knife at him. Then, he fell off the ship and into the ocean where he was attacked and torn apart by sharks. **'Pink' was drowned and killed when her ship sank and she lost a battle with the male pirates. Season 3 *Adventures of Batman & The Bloser **'Earl Grey' was blown up in a rainbow explosion after Batman and The Blozer used a light laser and prism on him. This is possibly one of the only deaths to be continued in another episode. **'Blue' (as The Blozer) jumped off a building, thinking he could fly and then fell to the ground. *Real Dudes Bros Night Man **'Broseph' was shot in the face after he told an obviously fake story. *Modern Flame War 3 **'Red' and Stacy had sex that was so beautiful, that it created a giant nuclear explosion that killed themselves. *Chug-A-Chug-A-Brew-Brew **'Blue' died from an overdose of alcohol and from getting farted on by Red. Season 4 *Taco Tuesday **Many people, including Mr. Dingleberry were run over by Red and Blue driving a car. *Ocho Muerte **'Mr. Dingleberry' fell to pieces while trying to exercise. **'Blue' was killed at the end of the episode when Red threw a knife at his head. *First Day of Cool **'Mr. Dingleberry' swallowed an entire canister of cyanide and then recklessly drove the school bus into an Explosion factory. **A giant meteor crashed from the sky which burned Broseph to death, leaving behind only his head which was stepped on and shattered by Red. *The Red Devil **'Red' and Blue drove off a cliff at the end of the episode which crashed into the front of a passing by airplane, making it fall out of flight, and crash land on top of a train which rode straight off of another cliff and crashed into a passing by ship where everything then blew up in a fiery explosion. *Freshman 15 **Red killed Broseph by crushing his skull up against the wall and cracking it into a bloody explosion with a metal plate because he talked to him. **'Mr. Dingleberry' was at the party where he had a seizure from being exposed to so many lights on the dance floor. He dropped to the ground but it is unknown if he actually died. *The Fart Knight Rises **While Earl Grey was falling from the sky, Red farted into the Olympic Torch and it burned him to death as well as causing a giant explosion. Season 5 *GTA: Pacific Grim **'Lord Tourettes' was crushed by the foot of the giant robot. **'Mr. Dingleberry' sat in the hand of the giant robot where he was then crushed to death the the grasp of his hand. **'The Raccoon' was defeated in a fight with the giant robot and he was killed. **'Red' and Blue accidentally killed themselves by controlling the giant robot to crush the building they were in. ***'Broseph' possibly died too as he was seen in the mall, earlier in the episode but it was unofficial. It was highly likely though as he is killed more than anyone else and in almost all of his appearances as well as the fact that Red and Blue killed everyone in town with the giant robot. *Hardcore Chore **Red shot Mr. Dingleberry to death with a rifle. *Snowjob **'Blue' was burned to death and pissed on by Red. *A Hobbit of Thrones **'The Raccoon' was transformed into Jason and then Pink made him explode into a bunch of pizzas. *Das Vidiamond **'Red' and Blue were killed by the trash compactor at the end of the episode. *Chick Figures **'Lady Tourettes' was electrocuted and blown up in a fiery explosion. *Figured Out **'Mr. Dingleberry' passed out and died (most likely of old age) and landed in the hole of the grave of Captain Crookygrin. Dick Figures: The Movie *'Mr. Dingleberry' dies twice in this movie. First, he swallowed an entire canister of cyanide and then recklessly drove the school bus into an Explosion factory. Then, he lashed out at Lord Takagami which resulted in him impaling his chest with a metal spear and killing him. *A giant meteor crashed from the sky which burned Broseph to death, leaving behind only his head which was stepped on and shattered by Red. *'Jason' gets his chest impaled by Neptune's trident and he drops off of the boat and into the water. *'Red' imagined dropping Blue into the mouth of Ocho Muerte three times. The last time, he imagined making himself fall in there too. However, this was all in his imagination and it never actually happened. Short Episodes *Tea Bag Teaser **Red killed Blue by constantly beating him and using a giant deadly power blast on him. After Blue died, Red teabagged his face. *The Cat **'Red' and Blue both looked at Kitty Amazing directly in the eye and admired how cute she was. Their adoring soon turned to horror as they realized the true darkness inside of her. Then, they screamed in terror and misery until eventually, they died. *He Who Shall Not Be Maimed **Blue used a magic duplicating spell on Red to make clones of him. When he undid it, he accidentally made both of the disappear, making Red technically die twice in the short. *Season 3 Teaser **'Blue' dies three times in this short. First, Red dumped a bunch of toxic acid on his face which melted it off and killed him. Next, he beat blue to death, doing ninja moves. Lastly, Blue was eaten by a giant dinosaur. *Sweary Christmas from Lord Tourettes **'Red' shits in the fireplace which creates an explosion which kills himself, Blue, and Lord Tourettes. *T-Shirts Commercial **'Lord Tourettes' puts one one of the T-Shirts which caused him to die. **'Mr. Dingleberry' gets killed by a T-Shirt which makes a giant demon claw tear a hole through his chest. **'The Raccoon' puts on one of the T-Shirts which causes him to start on fire. **'Stacy' gets one of the T-Shirts which causes her to die in a nuclear explosion. *Comic Kamikaze **While they shared a sandwich, Red accidentally bit into Blue's head and made his blood geyser out of there. *Post Nuclear Family Promo **The apocalypse randomly happens out of nowhere for no given reason at all, causing Red and Blue to die in a giant, fiery explosion.